life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Charles' Truck
Charles' Truck is a pickup truck belonging to Charles Eriksen and used by him to drive around Beaver Creek. The truck appears in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and in the second episode of Life is Strange 2. Overview The truck is painted brown and has a stripe of metal spanning across the sides and back. The inside is also colored brown, with the seats having a lighter color on the sides and a dotted texture in the middle. Captain Spirit Charles' truck is parked outside the garage and the keys to it are lying next to the couch inside the Eriksen Household. The pickup bed is filled with cardboard from furniture and beer boxes, which Chris Eriksen can use to make a "heavy armor" set for himself. After grabbing the keys and assembling his Captain Spirit costume, Chris can embark on a mission to visit Mantroid's planet, pretending the truck to be a spaceship equipped with a force field and proton missiles. Throughout the mission, Captain Spirit reports his status to Sky Pirate. The ship encounters a meteor shower which causes it to do a crash landing on Mantroid's planet. After approaching the intersection or walking on the planet for too long, Captain Spirit starts to have difficulty breathing, falls on the ground and finds himself lying in the snow next to the truck. Chris remarks that Mantroid will pay for what he did. Inside the truck, Chris can also find a letter from Beaver Creek Social Services to Charles, and hopes his dad doesn't get in trouble because of him. Episode Two - "Rules" The truck is again parked outside and filled with cardboard. After introducing himself to Sean, Charles goes away to clean the pickup bed and get ready for the drive to the Christmas Market. Daniel and Chris eagerly situate themselves in the back of the truck. Before letting Daniel join Chris at the market, Sean reminds him to be careful about keeping the secret, and optionally to stop lying to Chris so as to not get him in trouble. Chris and Daniel choose a pine tree and Charles drives everyone back home. The kids then get out and start playing in the snow; Charles and Sean have a conversation inside the truck regarding Charles' struggle to be a good dad and the help they receive from the Reynolds. Sean then says they'll likely worry to not find their grandchildren at home, and with Chris waving goodbye to Daniel, Charles and Chris race each other to their house. Trivia *According to the Internet Game Cars Database, Charles' truck is based on the first generation of Dodge Ram or the 6th generation of Ford F-series pickups. Gallery Concept Art florent-auguy-cs-truck.jpg|Concept art by Florent Auguy florent-auguy-cs-truckinterior.jpg|Interior of Charles' truck Captain Spirit charlestruck-cs-entering.png|Chris entering the truck. charlestruck-cs-insideview.png|The interior of the truck. -Freecam-charlestruck-cs-driverseat.png|The driver seat. charlestruck-cs-gettingready.png|Captain Spirit getting ready for takeoff. charlestruck-cs-flyingship.png|Captain Spirit piloting his spaceship. Life is Strange 2 charlestruck-lis2-quartet.png|Sean, Daniel, Chris and Charles in the truck. charlestruck-lis2-drivingoff.png|Charles driving off to the market. charlestruck-lis2-arrivingtomarket.png|Charles arriving at the market. charlestruck-lis2-seananndanieltalkoutside.png|Sean and Daniel talking near the truck. charlestruck-lis2-arrivinghome.png|Charles driving home in the truck. charlestruck-lis2-backwithtree.png|Charles' truck with the tree in the back. charlestruck-lis2-kidsplaying.png|Daniel and Chris playing outside. charlestruck-lis2-seanadcharlestalk.png|Sean and Charles talking inside the truck. charlestruck-lis2-race.png|Charles and Chris "racing" home. Category:Objects Category:Objects (Captain Spirit) Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Locations (Captain Spirit) Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Vehicles